prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryans Bedroom Transcript
RYAN'S BEDROOM Ryan's bedroom. It's messy. There are probably posters with shirtless guys on them hung from the walls. Before Basement Cecily and Red Enter Maya Rice Twisting the doorknob of the door to Ryan's room, Cecily tentatively pushes the door open a fraction of an inch, trying to peek inside to get a better view of things. It's far too dark in the room for her to make out much of anything, so she pushes the door open further, quickly hurrying inside and pulling Red in along with her, swiftly shutting the door behind them. "There has to be a light switch in here somewhere..." she mutters, reaching out and touching the walls, searching for one in the dark. Andrew Gaidry Red stumbled a bit at the pull, squinting at the darkness. "Jeeze- aren't there any windows...?" Red followed the wall, trying to help in the search for a light switch. Accidentally bangs his knee into.... /something/. Something hard. Mutters a soft cuss and stops searching, just holding onto the wall. Maya Rice Cecily startles a bit when Red hits his knee off of something in the room, eyes widening in the dark room. "Be careful!" she frets, continuing to search for the lights. Eventually, Cecily's hand hits the light switch on the wall. She quickly flicks them on, wincing a bit as her eyes adjust to the newfound brightness. Andrew Gaidry "S-sorry, sorry...." He flinches at the sudden light, squinting and shielding his eyes, slowly releasing his knee and standing up straighter. "This.... doesn't look like the bathroom." He mumbled, blinking and trying to adjust his sight. Looked like... a bedroom...? Maya Rice Cecily, slowly adjusting to the light, begins to glance around the room. "Yeah, it's definitely --" she pauses, catching sight of the wall furthest from her. Her eyes widen a bit. It was almost entirely covered in posters, each featuring some sort of shirtless male model. "...Definitely Ryan's room," she finishes decisively. Andrew Gaidry Red blinks a couple more times and manages to get a good look at the room now. His gaze sweeps over the room and halts. His eyes widen and he jolts back as if physically slapped. His gaze is fixed on the poster wall. "''That is a lot of shirtless guys.''" Maya Rice "...Too many," Cecily responds, not entirely ''surprised''...this was Ryan's room, after all. It was almost to be expected, but...still. Andrew Gaidry "Wh.... and he just.... he just has them ''hanging''???" He knew Ryan wasn't in the closet or anything but???? "Just- just ''out'' there like that?" His gaze is still fixed on the posters. Does nobody ever go in his room??? Does he just not care???? Holy ''shit''. Maya Rice "I mean...he ''is'' pretty open about...you know." Cecily, unlike Red, seems to skim over the posters quite quickly, focusing on the other things in the room. "Well, since we got the wrong place...want to check another door?" Her lips curl up into a smile. "We might find something even ''more'' interesting than this." She laughs lightly. Andrew Gaidry "W-well ''yeah'' but- but-" He gives her a completely baffled look. "Okay, but even- even straight girls don't have their walls plastered with half naked men!" He hesitates. ".... right???" His gaze flicks back over to the wall. "Sounds a bit hard to beat if you ask ''me''." Maya Rice "Right," Cecily confirms with a laugh, heading back toward the door. "I mean, ''I'' don't. None of my friends do." She slowly, cautiously opens the door, peeking outside before shutting the light off and then heading back out into the hall with Red. Andrew Gaidry "''Right??''" Red whispered over to her. "Who just- has that many-??????" He glances back over. Okay okay that's enough stop looking. He slips back out into the hall. Glanced one last- the light is off, thank you Cecily. Cecily and Red Exit =